Chums for Life, Right?
by Fallen.Scales
Summary: "We will have plenty of adventures." "Terrific! Chums for life, right?" He holds out a fist; something Dirk had once taught him. "Bros till death do us part." Bam. Fist bump achieved. Two young men, childhood friends and sworn chums for life, are fated to engage in an adventure that shows how nothing is able to tear them apart. Not even death.


**\- Warning & Disclaimer -**

 **This story is Entirely Based off a Roleplay.**

 **This story contains Sadstuck. Meaning there will be sad and tear jerking moments. But this is Not considered to be/have Tragedy or Angst. As stated in the Genres, the story is focused on Romance and Drama- With Humor. Contains Character Death and Resurrecting.**

 **Rated M for Future Sexual themes and possible Triggers.**

 **Male x Male Sexual Themes.**

 **The story is an ongoing Dirk x Jake Roleplay. Meaning, I am writing this story as me and a Dirk are continuing to reply to eachother.**

 **Updates will be dependent on new responses.**

 **If the roleplay ends, I will still write the story and make sure it is Completed.**

 **Homestuck and its characters do Not belong to me.**

 **Only the story belongs to me and I give credit to the Dirk Roleplayer.**

 **After reading the Warning & Disclaimer, please do Not complain or verbalize your hate towards the story. **

**Don't Read if you think any of this will offend you.**

 **Thank you, Enjoy!**

 **-Author**

Vampire | Just Bitten | timaeusTestified

[Captured] Monsterhunter | golgothasTerror

 _Fuck_.

Dirk looks over at his friend, breath held despite the pounding in his chest. He feels woozy, sick to his stomach. His stoicism packed its bags and left for fucking Timbuktu about five minutes ago, leaving behind a wide-eyed and white with shock man in its place. He`s vaguely aware of the eerie silence that's settled over them in the hypothetical absence of their captor, and it isn't good. He can`t move, slumped against the rough bark of a tree and too drained to do more than turn his head and look terrified. His lips don't seem to want to work, though he wants to speak. _Fuck_.

Jake had been staring at his companion, panic and fear written clear across the poor guy`s face. He had taken quite a beating when they both put up a hell of a fight against their captor, but in the end it was all in vain. Supporting a nasty number of bruises wasn't even a concern for Jake as he was far more worried for the other beside him. The only thing he could do in this situation was to keep telling Dirk he would be alright.

"I`m… so sorry Dirk…"

Dirk manages this pitiful sound somewhere in his throat, eyes squeezing closed.

He can do that much.

He wants to pass out, just give in to the awful, cold feeling bleeding down his neck and blooming in his chest, but he _can`t_. Not with Jake right there, helpless. There has to be something he can do; _fuck!_ He forces his eyes open, forces his leaden jaw to come unglued, lips heavily forming words on a whine, broken by weak gasps for air.

"…You`re…okay."

Seeing the other in his pitiful state made Jake`s heart clench. He lifted his weak arm to reach out and touch Dirk`s cheek; cold and clammy. There`s nothing he can do, what`s done has been done. Jake does feel so _helpless_.

He gave Dirk a pained smile at hearing the sound of the other`s voice, which soon turned into a saddened frown at how strained it is.

"You…you`ll be fine. I refuse to leave you…they can`t take me away, I`ll fight them again!"

Dirk`s brow furrows, a frown tugging at the corners of his mouth. No, no. Jake is powerless on his own. The old bat knew what she was doing, she had taken out Dirk first.

"She`s -" He exhales a sigh, then pulls another breath in. "Strong."

Jake moves his hand to give Dirk`s a reassuring squeeze. Darn did he know the woman is. But he couldn't let Dirk stay like this, Jake didn't want him being taking advantage of even more than he already was. What was her plan?

"Don't worry… I- I`m fine and once I best that foul creature, I`ll get you out of this mess. L-Lets not panic, we can fix you up! You`ll be in top shape like you always are…" He shouldn't get upset, not now.

Bless his heart, man. Jake has every idea what's going to happen to Dirk now, and he`s still trying to pull through like its nothing. Like Dirk`s very existence isn't bound to go against his moral code, like everything is gonna be just cricket if they make it out alive. Or rather, _Jake_ makes it out alive. Dirk doesn't know what the hell he is anymore, but he doubts he`s _alive_. Dirk`s fingers twitch under Jake`s hand, and he weakly shakes his head, swallowing hard.

"Jake."

His tone of voice says it all. It's the clearest thing he`s said this entire time, sheer denial.

 _That_. That struck through Jake`s heart. He clenched his teeth, eyes snapped shut to keep himself from looking at Dirk. He couldn't think, couldn't even muster up the words he had. The words of promise that he`ll save them both and they could go back to living the way they were. Living. The word stung.

Even though he knew, he knew it was false hope. From the moment Dirk started showing signs of- of symptoms you get when…

The words that came from Jake`s mouth pained him in every possible way.

"We- We don't know! Not for sure… I just have to find someone, someone who can have you back to… normal…"

"Jake, `m not gonna make it." Dirk`s words come out breathy, mumbled heavily. He can no longer muster up the strength to hold his head up, rag dolling and left to stare into his lap. The cold is unbearable, beyond the point of a biting winter`s chill. No false sense of warmth precedes this kind of false death.

"Dirk stop talking like that!" Jake soon regretted yelling at his best friend, be he desperately wanted to deny the fact that Dirk is right. He slowly moved, wincing as he did but ignored it, and positioned himself to sit with his legs out in front of him. Jake gently brought Dirk`s head to rest on his lap.

"You shouldn't say any more, chum…" His voice cracked as Jake finished his sentence.

Dirk is freezing to death. His vision has begun to fade, tunneling in with edges of black. If he had nay blood left in his body, he`d say he was simultaneously going deaf as it filled his ears – but there`s nothing there. No rush of a pulse, just creeping silence and _darkness_. His voice sounds alien and muffled to himself as he speaks, not quite like himself at all…

"No… _Run_."

A single tear trickles down Jake`s cheek as he smiles for the other. He cradles Dirk`s frozen face in his hands as he watches him getting farther and farther away from life. And closer to death.

If Dirk could hear him at all, he was going to keep talking. Let him know that he`s still here.

"I`m not leaving you Dirk… not without you… I promise."

The only thing Dirk manages to catch out of that is 'I`m not leaving'. The rest is indecipherable, and soon, silent. His answer itself is barely coherent, not only because he can no longer hear himself, but because the effort of pushing the words past his lips with any sort of conviction is far too taxing.

"No- you have to…"

He can no longer see, or truly feel. Everything is just biting _cold_ , and the blackness swallows him whole before he can finish his sentence.

He`s gone. God only knows for how long.

Jake`s eyes widen, not paying attention to the last words the other spoke but to the last moment he had. Jake felt the way Dirk`s body went limp, the way his face went from pale to sheer white, Dirk`s barely noticeable breathing stopped- how every bit of life in him vanished.

Jake brought Dirk`s lifeless body into a hug as he held the other close against him.

He`s gone.

In the back of his mind, something was telling him to listen to Dirk`s last request. But how could he when Jake`s arms seemed to never want to let go.

 _'_ _He will be back… and I`ll be here for him when he returns…'_


End file.
